


Dear future lover

by slightlydeep_mostlyweird



Series: Poetry and karman [1]
Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Farzi gulzaar roxx, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jeetu is love, Karman is otp, Love Letters, M/M, Obsessed with smzs, Poetic, Prose Poem, Rain, Teenagers, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlydeep_mostlyweird/pseuds/slightlydeep_mostlyweird
Summary: "...On one rainy day like thisWhen we will hold each other tightAnd I will whisper this letter to you..."
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Series: Poetry and karman [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779283
Comments: 17
Kudos: 22





	Dear future lover

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fanfic !  
> Smzs has taken over my life and Karman is my biggest otp

"When the moon is low  
We can dance in slow motion  
All your tears will subside  
All your tears will dry"

Aman was lost. His mind had taken flight with the song and was blowing with the wind and the rain. Kartik sensed that. After four months of dating and a year of solid friendship with the angel in his arms he could read everything in those expressive eyes. But sometimes, especially on rainy evenings like these aman got lost in a good kind of way and kartik liked to hold him tight and just wonder where he was. He liked these silences with aman where he could just wonder what went on in that pretty little mind resting on his chest. He never asked, but he knew aman would tell him when the time is right 

Suddenly aman turned around in kartik's arms. Kartik's breath hitched. His hair was plastered to his forehead and he smelled as comfortable as the smell of rain outside their little window. He still could not understand how aman still made him feel butterflies and made his insides go all jelly. Aman was smiling his small, shy smile the one he had given him when he had first kissed kartik's cheek. That was the smile that could end wars, bring beautiful rainy days and fill a certain lohar's son's life with love and laughter. He jumped out of kartik's lap and had an excited gleam in his eyes. "Wait here I will be back in a second" he said and ran to their room. Kartik was surprised at the sudden burst of energy on an otherwise lazy, rainy evening but he waited patiently as he always would. 

Aman returned with a black journal tucked under his arms. Kartik knew that aman used to write poems in that journal and sometimes they read certain poems together. Aman showed his poems only to kartik only on special occasions and kartik was so proud of his baby.

"I had written this when I was 16. It is a very special one and I think today is the right time to read it to you"Aman said settling himself on kartik's lap. He buried his face in the crook of Aman's neck and placed a soft kiss on the moist skin as aman started reading

"To my future lover,  
Wherever you are I hope you are happy  
I always remember all the small things in life,  
Like a small poem, or the different shades of the sky or the smell of the air on a cold morning  
I store these things so that one day I can whisper them all to you  
This letter is one of those things  
Today it is raining, and the sky is a warm, orange colour.  
Despite the heavy rain, there is a sense of tranquility  
There is also a dull ache in my chest  
I don't know what it is, it might be yearning, loneliness or maybe sadness  
A soft, romantic song is flowing in my room  
It all seems to delicate and surreal  
And I can't stop thinking about you, it always brings a smile to my face  
I know we will meet someday and there is no point thinking about when we will meet  
Time is taking its sweet time raising both of us  
Sometimes I think about how we will meet  
Will you come in my life like the silent drizzle ? Which comes with the promise of my favourite season  
Or will you come like the heavy rain on a grey day and bring along a rainbow ?  
But mostly I think about you  
I wonder what are things that brighten your face, or bring tears to your eyes  
I wonder what makes your heart beat fast, how the world looks from your eyes, what dilates your pupils and what your dreams are made of  
I also think about the days when you feel the world has abandoned you, when you don't feel loved. I wish I could tell you that when I meet you I will hug you tight. It won't end any problems but I will make you feel loved and I kiss away your tears.  
We will dance away our fears and get drunk in each other's love  
We will hold each other's hand and fill all the gaps. All these lonely days, yearning nights, mistakes, heart breaks, tears and longings would have culminated to one more rainy day like this when we will hold each other tight and I will whisper this letter to you.  
Till then stay strong.  
I have sent a part of me with the rain. So when the rain trickles down your face, one raindrop will feel more special than the rest.  
It is me, your future lover  
-aman"

Kartik hugged aman tight, the letter squished between their bodies. They both knew this was the rainy day both had been waiting for all these years.

Kartik snuggled closer and looked at aman with eyes that reflected all he wanted to convey. They didn't need to say anything 16 year old aman had said it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment your views. I don't really write prose I'm more of a poet so excuse my minimal use of dialogues.  
> If you want to read my poems i am @yourfriendlyneighbourhoodpoet on Insta and if you want to fan girl(or boy) professionally I am @slightlydeep_mostlyweird on insta  
> If you know the song at the beginning I love you !


End file.
